The Truth Comes out
by Luvya
Summary: The aliens arnt the only ones who have a secret. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Everyone

The Truth comes out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell, Dark Angel, Charmed or Buffy.

**Author's notes: ** A cross over between Roswell, DA, Charmed and BTVS the part with the flash of Liz wearing the strawberry dress or what ever it was never happened.

Part 1- Memories 

"Max are you sure we should do this?" the girl asked worriedly, they where about to do the one thing she never thought she would do, escape the place she grew up in, the place she called home. Sure they treated her like crap, but once they got out of there they would have to be split up, and she didn't want that the X-5's where her family and she needed them.   Max squeezed her hand and smiled 

"Sure I'm sure. Don't worry we will see each other soon, just get as far from here as possible alright?" Max ordered.

"Yes Max."

"On the count of three we run" Zack said "1…2…3…" The X-5's ran over and jumped over the wall and disappeared into the night.

Meanwhile:

"I can't just give her up… its impossible." A blonde haired woman said.

"You have to Balsthar will be after the charmed ones and she is going to be needed to protect them and that means the source will be after her to"

"But she's my baby why can't she stay with me?" 

"Because if you don't give her up they will kill you." The woman wordlessly gave the child to the man and he disappeared and the woman broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

Meanwhile:

"Just dump them somewhere, they're useless, they will never be strong enough never be big enough" A voice said. 

"Alright" another man said viscously the man took the baby's and ran into the night.


	2. Liz

The Truth Comes out

**Declaimer: **Roswell, Dark Angel, Animorphs and Charmed don't belong to me

**Author's Notes: ** I have decided on changing the part of the baby boys so please ignore that, and if I am referring to Max from Roswell he will be Max and Max from Dark angel will be Maxx all right? Oh and Rachel wont be in the Animorphs gang as its after number 54

Part 2 

Meanwhile:

"We have to all split up they know now our names, its to dangerous for us, to risky" Jake said

"But we can't just change into someone, it will be two hard." Cassie said 

"We can, c-an it's a simple thing of changing our bodies, bo-dees to another DNA." Ax turned to Cassie.

"You ha-ve Rachel's morph don't you?" 

"Yes" 

Oh I see what your getting at Ax, we use someone else's DNA and de morph in the toilets or something while we're sleeping. Tobias explained. 

"Precisely" 

"This is CRAZY! Just CRAZY!" Marco exploded "Your expecting me to give up my life, give up OUR lives just because of the Yeerks? Why can't we just…."

"Just what Marco there isn't any other way… it's either being infested or disappearing you choose" Jake said giving him the choice.

"Alright where do we go?" 

"Well too male teens have been missing for a couple of days in Roswell New Mexico… why two of us try and find them and become them…"

"I will" Marco said automatically. 

"Guess it leaves me out it would freak out the parents if they happened to find a girl there" Cassie said wearily. 

It leaves me out two

"And me"

"So I guess that you and I are going to Roswell Jake"

Present time:

Liz was awake she didn't need as much sleep as ordinary humans; she was more advanced in that way as well. Her hand went absentmindly to the mark on her neck, the mark that could kill her if anyone found her. Maria found out purely by accident once when she was brushing her hair she had told a lie that it was just a tattoo she had gotten when she had been away. She thought back to about 8 years ago, after she had first escaped from Manticore, she had been the youngest x-5 of the group, been the smallest and everything. They had created her last, a full year after Maxx and the others.

_~Flashback~_

Where am I going to go_ Liz thought terrified she had been walking around mindlessly for the last 2 hours Not knowing where to go, or who she was spouse to be…_

"Hello… are you lost?" _A lady asked her. Liz nodded not trusting her voice._

"What's your name little one?" _A man asked now they both seemed kind and Liz decided to trust them both._

"Liz"_ she said simply for once not giving her number like she normally did (X5-48) _

"Well Liz do you have any parents?" _the man asked. She wasn't sure what he was talking about but she shook her head. The woman took a sharp breath, and Liz wondered if she had done anything wrong. She then remembered the story Zack had told them to say if anyone asked. He knew a lot about the outside world she remembered always telling them stories about a place where everyone had a name, everyone was special. _

"I was at a… boot…. Camp" _She said hoping that she had said the word right._

"Oh I see…" _The woman had tears in her eyes Liz wondered why the lady was crying. She was raised not to cry, not to show weakness…_

_~Flashback ends~_

That was the first time she had met Jeff and Nancy Parker. They soon adopted her and moved to Roswell New Mexico and Liz smiled as the first time she met Maria and Alex.

_~Flashback~_

"Well Liz this is your new class… Everyone this is Liz Parker. Please show her the ropes, Liz why don't you go and sit by Maria…" _Liz's teacher (who she soon found out to be Mr Caka) pointed to a girl with curly blonde hair. She smiled at Liz as she sat down._

"Hi I'm Maria Deluca… your gonna love it here… I know I do… but I could be biased because I've lived here all my life… so you're living with the Parkers then? They're really nice people.. and I'm glad that they found you or rather you found them…."  

_ She hadn't liked Maria at first, her bubbly personality reminded her of Trixy, and she had also found her to be a little bit bossy but she couldn't say anything because Alex soon saved her._

"Now Maria… why don't you let the girl speak? Or let someone else speak for a change?" _A boy interrupted her _"By the way I'm Alex Whitman." _Liz liked Alex instantly, but they had to wait for lunchtime to come around before they could talk anymore because Mr Caka soon told them off for talking._

"Ms Deluca, Mr Whitman I don't have to remind you that it is still school time? Not lunch?"

_~Flashback ends~_

Liz smiled. Soon it would be time for school, but she went over some more memories in her head while she waited.

_To be continued _    

   


	3. Maria

Truth comes out

**Disclaimer: **Roswell, Dark Angel, Animorphs and Charmed don't belong to me

**Author's Notes:** If I am referring to Max from Roswell he will be Max and Max from Dark angel will be Maxx all right? 

Part 3 

Maria De Luca moaned as her alarm went off. She hit her alarm and wondered if there was a spell that she could think up that would let her be able to sleep in and still get to school on time… but she doubt that PTB would let her get away with it seeing as spells weren't for personal gain. She sighed and decided she had better get up seeing as two out of her six best friends would already be waiting for her. She quickly had a shower and went through her clothes and finally decided on a blue baby-tee-shirt and black pants, an outfit that used to belong to her cousin Phoebe. She sighed as she thought about her cousin. She hadn't known about her cousins until last year when Piper had contacted her, seeing as Maria was adopted she hadn't known she was a witch or she had three cousins who where the second most powerful witches in the world. She hadn't even known that she was the most POWERFUL witch in the world. But she had quickly gotten over that fact, but she couldn't even tell Michael or Liz that she was a witch; she had made a vow not to tell anyone seeing as it could put them in danger. Just as Maria was going to go out the door the phone started to ring, Maria snatched it up.

"Hello?" Maria asked

_"Hey little coz, how's life in Roswell?"_

"Phoebe… Hi... I was just thinking about you guys," Maria said into the phone.

_"Wow… look I know you have to get to school and everything but I was wondering if it would be okay if we came down to visit…" _Maria automatically got suspicious.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing… We just want to see our favourite cousin…"  

"Alright you can come" 

"Okay…we'll talk soon…" 

"Yeah seeya later…"

_"Bye"_ Maria hung up the phone and started moving again.

"Hey Liz…Kyle… take it Alex's slept in again?" Maria asked as she moved closer.

"Yeah I think Alex is becoming to weird… lately he's babbling about seeing Xena around or something… I know he means Xena: Worrier Princess but the person who plays her doesn't even live in this country."  Liz said concerned. Kyle Valenti's face went white. 

"Kyle are you okay?" Maria asked.

"Wha? Yeah I'm fine" Kyle said automatically.  Kyle's face went back to its normal colour. 

"Hey everyone…" Alex Whitman said running up to the group of friends.

"Hey Alex…"

"Hey"

"Was sup?" 

"Sorry I'm late over slept..." Alex apologised to the group.

"Its okay" The group coursed. They walked to school chatting. 

"Hey Liz what's up with Max?" Maria asked her friend.

"I don't know… Lately he's been hanging around Tess an awful lot." Liz said bitterly.

"Don't worry Hun, you can do a lot better than Max Evens" Maria said trying to cheer Liz up.

"I know… what about you and Michael?"

"Michael? Michael who?" Maria said.

"Take it your fighting again?" Alex joined in.

"Yeah… he's dead set that I'm hiding something from him, which is totally unfair seeing as Max, Isabel and himself hid something from us for half of there lives." Maria complained. 

"Man that sucks" Kyle said.

"I know…Oh by the way my cousins from LA are coming to visit" Maria said.  
"Prue and everyone?" Liz asked

"Yep"

"Cool I haven't seen them in ages" Liz said. Kyle and Alex then stopped still. 

"What's wrong?" Maria asked automatically.

"No-thing" Alex said stuttering. Alex and Kyle left Liz and Maria and walked over to a girl.

"Cas- Rachel?"  Alex asked.

"Alex!!! Kyle!!! Good to see you" A blonde girl hugged both of the guys quickly. 

"Hey guys care to tell us who this is?" Liz asked.  
"This is our friend Rachel she was at a camp Kyle and I went to about two years ago." Alex explained.

"Hi I'm Liz"

"I'm Maria" 

"What are you doing in Roswell?" Kyle asked.

"My Parents moved here" Rachel said simply.

"Oh Okay cool so you going to Roswell High?" Alex asked

"Yep first day today" 

"You can hang out with us," Liz offered.  
"Thanks…" The group walked into the school.

To be continued… 


	4. Alex/ Marco

Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: **Roswell, Dark Angel, Animorphs and Charmed don't belong to me

**Author's Notes:** If I am referring to Max from Roswell he will be Max and Max from Dark angel will be Maxx all right?

For this part the characters referred are:

Alex- Marco

Rachel- Cassie

Kyle- Jake

Part 4 

Marco wondered what Cassie was doing there.  He was worried that the yeerks had followed her there and therefore put everyone else in trouble.  He sighed inwardly.  

"Hey Liz what's wrong?" Jake asked. Marco looked up to notice that Liz was looking shocked.

"Wha?" Liz looked up "Its nothing, I better get going to class, I'll see you later"

"Wait Liz we have the same—" Marco started but he was too late Liz had walked off.

"Wondered what's gotten into her" Jake muttered.

"So Rachel where are you from?" Maria asked changing the subject.

"New York…" Cassie lied.

"Wow I'd love to live there" Maria gushed.

"Oh no you got her started" Marco warned, Cassie laughed.

"So how is it? Big, Grand?" Maria asked. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," Jake said to Cassie. 

"So Rachel what have you got first?" Marco asked.

"Maths" Cassie said with a grimace.

"That's what I have," Marco said with enthusiasm. 

"And Liz" Maria said pointedly.

"And Liz" Marco agreed, "We'll see you later" Cassie and Marco walked away from the group.

"So what ARE you doing here?" Marco asked as soon as they had moved away from Maria and Jake.

"Can't a girl move to place that two friends just happen to be?" Cassie asked.

"An ordinary girl yes, you no"

"Well Rachel's mum got a job down here with someone named Phillip Evans and that's the reason that we moved down here." Cassie said.

"Yeah I believe that much but why here? Did you have a push in this?" Marco asked.

"Yeah kind of" Cassie said.

"WHAT? You know that the you know what's could have followed us here" Marco exploded.

"Shhh…. Where here, I think" Cassie said

"Yeah we are… That's funny… where's Liz?" 

To be continued….


	5. Michael

Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: **Roswell, Dark Angel, Animorphs and Charmed don't belong to me

**Author's Notes:** If I am referring to Max from Roswell he will be Max and Max from Dark angel will be Maxx all right?

Part 5 

Michael Gurien was looking out the classroom window as he saw Liz take a running jump over a wall and clear it straight away.  He was amazed; he had never known anyone who could do that before.

"Mr Gurien, could you please answer the question?" Michael's history teacher asked.

"Uh… what was the question?" The class laughed and Michael scowled.

"Well if you where listening as you clearly weren't I wouldn't have to repeat it. Who invented the light bulb?"

"Thomas J Jefferson" Michael said automatically.

"That is correct."

"Uh sir… could I go to the…" Michael started

"Bathroom sure…" Michael quickly gathered his things (the teacher wasn't looking) and walked out of the classroom and over the wall. No one was insight.

_How on earth can Liz move so fast?_ Michael thought to himself. He decided to wait for her in the alleyway on the side of her balcony. He had been there a couple of minutes when Liz jumped down from the balcony.

"Liz!" Liz looked up surprised.

"I take it you followed me?" Liz asked.

"Well—err—you—see" Michael stuttered. 

 "I guess you saw me jump over the wall didn't you? And your gonna keep on following me until I tell you right?" Michael nodded he had never known anyone who could be so sure of herself.

"What I'm about to tell you NOONE knows not even Maria and Max. You have to swear not to tell anybody" Michael nodded again, slightly wondering what could be more top secret than him being an alien.

"Well you see I wasn't made like normal humans…" Liz started

"So what are you?" Michael asked.

"I guess I'm a cloan… can I finish please" Michael shut up.

"Do you remember me coming to Roswell when I was 10?" Liz asked. Michael nodded once again.

"Well that was when I was adopted. The place where I came from, Manticore. Wanted us to take over the world, they raised us like we where soldiers we had the same haircut, wore the same clothes the only way they could tell us apart was by a barcode on our neck" Liz turned around and showed Michael the barcode on her neck. "We're faster than other humans, can move at the speed of light and can whip someone's ass with out braking a sweat."

"How did you get away?" Michael asked finding his voice.

"Well a bunch of us jumped a wall from Manticore, Zach had escaped before but had been brought back in and he had told us about out here, and he was the one who helped us escape." Michael thought of another question.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't put you guys in danger, my world is a lot different to  the 'alieness' world but now you know I need you to do something for me"

"What's that?"

"I need you to cover for me…" Michael shook his head.

"What why?" Liz asked

"Look if something happened to you and Max found out I knew where you had gone and I didn't protect you, he would kill me, it doesn't matter that you're a super human, he doesn't know that he would still kill me" Michael explained. "That's why I'm going with you, where are we going?" Liz sighed she knew Michael was going to be stubborn about this so she wasn't going to put up a fight, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to.

"L.A I need to track someone down, you have to swear not to make any trouble alright?"

"Have you known me to cause trouble? Don't answer that" Michael said seeing as Liz was about to say something.

"Get your stuff together and meet me at the cave in half an hour" 

"Alright" Liz went back to her room and Michael headed to his apartment.

To be continued…


End file.
